Operación: El Mejor Día De Las Madres
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Bokuto está indeciso de cómo festejar el primer día de las madres de Akaashi. Después de mucho pensar encontró la forma perfecta de hacerlo. El día llegó y la operación "El mejor día de las madres" daba comienzo.
¿Flores? No, eso era muy común. ¿Chocolates? Ni que fuera san Valentín. ¿Un peluche? Muy infantil. ¿Entonces? Cuál era el regalo perfecto.

— Saku — Se dio la vuelta en el piso y contempló a la pequeña que se encontraba jugando con unos cubos de felpa — No se me ocurre nada — La pequeña lo observó, sonrió y le entregó uno de sus cubos — Gracias hija pero no creo que sea el regalo perfecto.

Se encontraban a pocos días de la celebración y seguía sin saber que regalarle a Akaashi. Hacía diez meses que se habían convertido en padres, lo que significaba que iba a ser la primera celebración del día de las madres para Akaashi, por lo que debía ser especial.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó al que podría ser su salvado. Su amigo Kuroo no fue de mucha ayuda. Pasaron una hora hablando sobre voleibol, el amor por sus respectivas parejas y por cosas sin sentido. Al final Kuroo tuvo que colgar porque Tsukishima iba a ir de compras y él quiso acompañarlo.

— Sakura — Le habló a su hija que ahora parecía tener una conversación interesante con un búho de peluche — Papá no sabe qué hacer.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó Akaashi mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Na… nada.

Una noche antes de la celebración le habían llegado varias ideas. Tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Después de una hora de escribir, rayar y reescribir, tenía el plan perfecto. Lo observó y sus ojos brillaron. Mañana pondría en acción la operación: " _El mejor día de las madres_." El primer paso era despertarse antes que él.

— Kotaro — Habló Aakashi somnoliento — Kotaro.

— Que sucede Keiji. Es muy temprano.

— Eso mismo digo yo.

— ¿Entonces? — Se envolvió más en la cobija.

— El despertador de tu teléfono sonó.

— Ah — Soltó un gran bostezo — Ya veo, ya veo…

— Kotaro — No obtuvo respuesta.

Akaashi suspiró y volvió a acostarse. Bokuto tardó cinco minutos en recordar su plan.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó y se levantó. Keiji se asustó e intentó ponerse de pie — No, no — Lo recostó en la cama — Descansa, yo tengo algo que hacer. No tardo. Y ni se te ocurra salir de la cama hasta que regrese ¿De acuerdo? — Akaashi asintió un poco confundido.

Talvez se había quedado dormido pero ahora sí comenzaba la operación. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno…

— Espera… ¿Cómo se hace un omelet de huevo? No es mucha ciencia ¿O sí? — Abrió la nevera y sonrió al ver que estaba llena. Tenía bastante tiempo y muchos ingredientes por si fallaba la primera vez.

Muy bien. Finalmente había hecho el omelet perfecto. Claro, después de dos horas, muchos intentos fallidos, una nevera casi vacía, y varios sartenes quemados.

— Cariñito — Susurró y asomó su cabeza a la habitación — Keiji, qué haces despierto — Se molestó al verlo sentado en la cama con un libro en mano y su hija entretenida con los dibujos.

— Comenzaste a hacer mucho ruido en la cocina y Sakura se despertó. Así que le estoy leyendo un cuento. Por cierto — Bostezó — ¿Qué fue lo que quemaste?

— Se supone que te iba a despertar con un beso — Ignoró la pregunta — Bueno, no importa. Te lo daré de todos modos. Por cierto, que crees.

— Qué sucede.

— Te preparé el desayuno — Le mostró una bandeja con el omelet, yogurt y jugo de naranja — Espero te guste. Lo prepare con mucho car… — Su pie se atoró con un juguete que su hija había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior. Tropezó y el desayuno que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo cayó sobre Akaashi.

La pequeña sólo tenía unas pequeñas gotas de yogurt en rostro. Por otro lado, él se había llevado la peor parte. El yogurt al igual que el jugo, habían caído sobre su rostro y su cabello. ¿Y el omelet? No lo encontró por ningún lado. Sakura movió su brazo y señaló con sus deditos arriba. Levantó la vista y el desayuno que se había pegado al techo cayó sobre su rostro. Ah… ahí estaba.

Sakura comenzó a reír mientras aplaudía y Bokuto palideció ante la escena.

Suspiró y se levantó — Voy a darme una ducha. Por favor no toques nada — Habló mientras se dirigía al baño.

Bien, el desayuno no había resultado como esperaba pero no se dio por vencido. Aún tenía otras sorpresas para Keiji. La operación " _El mejor día de las madres_ " seguía en pie.

Después de desayunar (y de arreglar el desastre causado) decidieron pasear por el parque. Pasaron por una gran florería y el rostro de Bokuto se iluminó.

— Keiji, vuelvo en un momento.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó mientras su hija observaba por todos lados.

— No tardaré — Besó sus labios —Lo juro.

Nota mental… comprar flores en pleno día de las madres es mala idea. Una hora de espera y finalmente lo habían atendido. Para compensar la tardanza, decidió comprar un gran ramo con muchas flores de colores. De regreso su vista se enfocó en otra tienda y no pudo evitar entrar.

Ya en el parque lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas y sonrió — ¡Taran! — Le mostró el gran ramo de flores.

— Kotaro — Se levantó y dio un paso atrás — No debiste.

— ¡Pero qué dices! — Se acercó más a él — Claro que debí. Te mereces todas las flores del mundo.

— No Kotaro. De verdad no debist… ah… ah…

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Achú!

Akaashi soltó un gran estornudo delante del ramo y de las flores salió una gran cantidad de polen. Sakura observó entretenida el polen en el aire mientras Akaashi estornudaba.

— Ko… ¡achú! taro, ¡achú! recuerda que… ¡achú! soy alérgico… ¡achú! al polen.

— Ah, es verdad — Intentó alejar el ramo pero Sakura comenzó a llorar. Las flores le habían gustado y no quería alejarse de ellas.

Al final, Akaashi sostenía a su hija mientras Bokuto cargaba el ramo a una distancia prudente. Si alejaba el ramo Sakura lloraba y si lo acercaba, Akaashi terminaba estornudando. Talvez no había resultado como esperaba. Aspiró hondo y puso toda su esperanza en su última idea.

— Keiji — Susurró.

— Que sucede… ¡achú! Kotaro — Habló con rostro cansado y nariz roja mientras su hija seguía admirando las coloridas flores.

— ¿Quieres pasear en el lago?

— Claro. Será divertido… y tranquilo.

Nuevamente, el plan fue un desastre. Ambos caminaban de regreso a casa. Bokuto traía a Sakura y Akaashi tuvo que cargar el ramo, aun si estornudaba cada cinco segundos. ¿Por qué? Porque Akaashi se encontraba completamente mojado. Todo por un descuido por parte del mayor. Bokuto se deprimió. Su operación " _El mejor día de las madres_ " se había convertido en " _El mejor día para desgraciarle la vida."_

— Keiji — Entró a la habitación con cuidado. Keiji se encontraba sobre la cama mientras leía un libro y se limpiaba la nariz de vez en cuando. Su nariz ya no estaba tan roja pero todavía estornudaba de vez en cuando — Lo siento.

— Kotaro — Le indicó que se sentara — Por qué te disculpas.

— Hoy es el día de las madres y quería que tu primera celebración fuera especial.

— Pero que dices — Tomó su mano — Hoy fue un día especial.

— No es cierto. Hice un desastre en la cocina, te bañé con el desayuno, no has dejado de estornudar por las flores y por mi culpa te caíste en el lago.

— Escucha kotaro. No te gusta cocinar pero te esforzaste en hacerme el desayuno. Las flores que me diste le gustaron tanto a Sakura que ahora decoran su habitación y también se divirtió cuando me caí en el lago. Hoy se alegró tanto que cayó rendida cuando la dejé en su cuna — Se acercó y besó sus labios — Sin duda fue un día especial y todo gracias a ti — Lo abrazó — Gracias.

— Keiji — Devolvió el abrazo y se percató de la bolsa de regalo que tenía en la mano — Cierto, ten — Se lo entregó — Lo compré después de haber comprado las flores. Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría. Las vendedoras fueron muy amables al personalizarlo, aunque sólo les pusieron los nombre.

— Ya veo — Keiji abrió el regalo un poco indeciso, había tenido suficientes sorpresas por hoy. Lo observó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante él: Un delantal de cocina con tres búhos. Dos adultos y en medio de ellos uno pequeño. Debajo de las aves se encontraban sus nombres bordados — Me encanta, gracias.

Bokuto se alegró. De nuevo lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo. La operación "El mejor día de las madres" había sido un éxito.


End file.
